i Like You Like, A lot
by Silent Angel 1291
Summary: Freddie picked a bad time for a love confession. Everybody knows Thursday is Sam’s TV night. Seddie, obviously. First iCarly fanfic. Oneshot.


Title: i Like You. Like, A Lot.  
Rating: G-PG  
Warnings: …None. (gaspshockandhorror) Maybe the fact that I'm writing iCarly fanfic? That seems Sign-of-Apocalypse-ish.  
Pairing: Freddie/Sam (OMG, and it's Het too?! WTH!?)  
Summary: Freddie picked a bad time for a love confession. Everybody knows Thursday is Sam's TV night.  
Notes: Alt. Title: i Love You (During Commercials). Also, this is almost three years after the show; they're both sixteen.

* * *

Freddie walked down the stairs, feeling frustrated after a day of attempting to organize the next episode of iCarly, which had eventually turned into a study session for finals. Sam, of course, had bailed as soon as Carly pulled a textbook out of her bag, but Carly and Freddie had reviewed Chemistry for Mr. Hofleman (impossibly, a worse teacher than Ms. Briggs) for nearly an hour. The gas laws had killed them both, and Freddie thought that his head might explode. Therefore, he'd decided to find Sam, because there was nothing Sam did better than mindless entertainment.

Sam was sprawled over The Couch of Odd Dreams, eating popcorn and watching a TV show he didn't recognize. He slapped her leg lightly and she sat up, giving him room to sit beside her.

"Hey, Dorkaroni. What's up?" She asked as I collapsed.

"If the _P_ of _Q_ was three, but is increased by forty-seven bazillion _amps_, and heated from one point five Kelvin to three hundred and fifty seven degrees Celsius, what the hell does _K_ have to do with this problem?"

Sam chuckled and turned up the volume on the TV. "Sorry I asked. Returning to senseless violence now."

Freddie watched as a giant explosion went off sending people flying right before the scene cut to a guy punching another guy in the face. "What are you watching?"

"_Littleville._ It's got, like…" She paused to look at her watch. "Fifteen minutes left or so, but then _Paranormal_ comes on."

He sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as guys continued to beat each other up. Sam had been… well, his not-quite-friend for three years. They'd gotten to the point where they didn't hate each other when they started iCarly. It had even gotten to the point where he'd helped Sam with a project for her English class and she'd called him cool. Of course, she'd immediately taken it back, but she'd said "cool" nonetheless. He'd been harboring a crush for her for a year and a half (well, probably longer, but he'd only noticed/admitted to it a year and a half ago). He sighed and shifted uncomfortably. Carly was up in her room, looking over her German, which he didn't take, which was why he'd been able to escape, and Spencer was working in his studio downtown on a sculpture that apparently wouldn't fit in the apartment.

In other words, they were alone, and it was highly unlikely that anybody would be interrupting them in the foreseeable future, since Carly had thirty chapters and a workbook to go over, and Spencer had called ten minutes earlier to say he'd be late due to a paint emergency. It was now or never. After all, what's the worst that could happen? Gibby had invited Sam to homecoming their freshman year, and the worst he'd gotten was an "Ehh, I don't think so." And she didn't even like him. Glancing at Sam once again, he realized she was engrossed in her show. He cleared his throat. Sam didn't even twitch. Wanting her attention, he tried again, and was ignored. He tried again, louder and more enunciated than needed.

"Dude, get a cough drop." Sam said, eyes not drifting from the TV screen.

He sighed and let his head fall back to hit the couch. But, he immediately picked it up again to try another way. "Sam, I want to talk to you. I really-"

She hit him in the head with her popcorn bowl, somehow aiming perfectly without her eyes drifting. "Wait for the commercial."

"But-"

"It's the season finale; wait for the godforsaken commercial unless you want to get bit."

Freddie wanted to scream in frustration, but wisely kept his mouth shut until the end of the show. Finally, when the picture of one of the characters who was supposedly dead faded to black and the credits sprang up along with the ending theme song, Sam turned to him after setting down her bowl.

"Wait, that's the end?! Are you kidding me?" He said, waving his hand dramatically at the screen.

Sam laughed at him. "Yeah, that's the way _Littleville_ season finales are. Anyway, you wanted to talk to me or something?"

Of course, all his confidence flew out the window, and he was left wishing for the Couch to use it's apparently mystical powers for something other than giving people crazy dreams, and swallow him whole. "Er… I um…. I mean… I really… you… gah." And in the language of Freddie Bensen, this was something incredibly cool that would have made Sam fall in love with him in a second.

"Just spit it out Freddie. In English this time."

Gibby had just gotten lucky. Forget about being hit; Sam was going to kill him!! Unfortunately, if he tried to divert her attention, Sam would hound him about it endlessly until he told her… He sucked in a huge breath, balled his sweaty palms into fists, and prayed that Sam would leave enough of him to bury.

"I like you." He finally forced out. "Like, a lot."

There was silence while Freddie waited for his inevitable, and quite painful, death. Slowly, a small smile (or that might've been a smirk) spread across Sam's face.

"Is this the 'Freddie Bensen Way' of asking me out?"

"If I say yes, will you hit me?" Freddie said quickly, voice a bit too high in nervousness.

"No."

"Yes."

"I see… Well, I like you, too."

Freddie's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You do?!"

"Yup."

"Seriously?!"

"Seriously."

"…Really?"

Sam rolled her eyes and suddenly grabbed him by the back of the head, pulling him forward slightly. Freddie was sure she was going to smash his head against hers and call him an idiot, but then she stopped pulling him. His eyes flew open and he stared at her; she was still moving toward him, fitting with his smashing-heads theory, but her head was turned slightly to the side and he watched her eyes slide closed. Why was her head turned-? Then, she was kissing him. Again, he felt his eyes attempt to launch out of his head in shock, but her lips were so soft against his, and whatever Chap Stick or lip gloss she used tasted _really_ good, and he could smell her shampoo, and he couldn't help but let his eyes slide closed. Slowly, carefully, he let his hand drift up to hold the back of Sam's head and pull her even closer. He felt her lips twitch in amusement under his, and her fingers curled in his hair. When he felt his lungs would burst, they finally pulled apart.

"Really." Sam said, sounding as breathless as he felt. The smile was still on her face. "Now shut up and let me watch my show."

Freddie found that a smile was growing on his face to match Sam's as she righted herself on the couch and grabbed the popcorn bowl as the commercials ended.

* * *

VOC: That's it. The world is doomed.

Silent: Okay, it was not that bad.

VOC: Just the fact that you're writing iCarly fanfic means the world is doomed. We're all going to die.

Silent: Uhg. So, review, please, because this is my first iCarly fanfic. It would help if you told me how epic-ly I failed.

VOC: YOU FAIL AT LIFE!!

Silent: I KNOW!! I also took some liberty, since they have Pear-phones and such (I'm talking about with _Littleville_ and _Paranormal_)... I have no idea what's going on in the "season finale" of... _Littleville_. I didn't take it from the actual show or anything, just made it up as I went along... I don't think I have to say what the actual shows are. I don't have a beta (I know; I'm a horrible person) but I did have my sister look over it before I posted it. Please mention any mistakes you see...


End file.
